Pokemon Love Triangle
by aarondaelephant
Summary: Ash is in love with two people and has to make a decision on who he wants to be with.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Love Triangle**

Once upon a time in Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum was just sleeping in his bed and Mr. Mime ended up waking him up as he was supposed to wake up by 8AM in the morning.

When Ash got to the kitchen, his mom made some pancakes for him. She smiled at him and said, "Good Morning Ash!"

"Good morning mom!" Ash replied.

"Are you excited for your date today with Misty?" his mother asked.

"You bet!" said Ash.

Ash had never been on a date before with anyone and was still a virgin. Ash always had feelings for Misty but was too nervous to ask her out. Ash finally had enough courage to ask Misty out and she said yes.

Ash was preparing for his date today as he took a long ass shower. He then decided to brush and comb his sexy black hair. His mother ironed his tuxedo he bought recently from the local clothing store. He put it on and he looked smoking hot. He was really sexy and well groomed. However, there was a problem.

"Where are the flowers?" Ash asked.

Ash recently got some flowers from a gardener but he didn't know where he put the flowers last.

"I don't know, do you remember where you left it last?" his mother asked.

"No!" said Ash as he was freaking out on where those flowers were

Later that evening, Misty walked to Ash's front door and rang the doorbell.

Ash was panacing. He didn't know where those flowers were at.

Then Pikachu ended up finding the flowers as they were laying down under Ash's bed.

Pikachu then gave Ash the flowers just before he opened the front door.

"Thank you Pikachu!" said Ash with relief.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

Ash then proceeded to open the front door and then Misty and her cute orange hair was right in front of Ash's eyes.

Hi Ash! said Misty.

"Hi Misty!" said Ash as he handed over the flowers.

"You got me pink flowers?" said Misty.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" questioned Ash.

"No, it is gorgeous, I love it!" said Misty.

"I found this nice restaurant just a few minutes from here. Let's eat there!" said Ash.

"That sounds good! Let's go!" said Misty.

As they were walking down to eat. Someone peaks around the corner spying on them.

It was Gary Oak.

Gary was angry at the fact that Ash was dating Misty. He had a crush on Ash. He dreamed spending the rest of his life with him. He decided to follow them for the evening.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ash and Misty arrived at the restaurant. They were then sent to their table and greeted by their waitress.

"Hi, my name is Courtney and I will be serving you today. What can I get for you to drink today?" said the waitress

While the waitress was taking their order, Gary decided to go to the restaurant as well. He was watching Ash and Misty enjoying themselves throughout the date. Gary kept thinking, Damn, I wish that was me.

While Ash was eating his Chicken Parmesan and Misty was eating her Filet Mingon, Misty leaned in for an unexpecting first kiss. Ash was shocked as possible but he was all in for the kiss.

"How did that feel?" said Misty

"It felt great!" said Ash

Gary was definitely jealous and he was trying to keep himself together so Ash and Misty didn't notice him. However, deep down inside his heart felt broken and he was trying to contain his emotions in.

As Ash and Misty were leaving the restaurant, Gary decided to the taunt Ash.

"Hello Ashy-boy!" said Gary.

"Gary? What are you doing here?" said Ash.

"I just came here for a nice meal until you showed up. Are you dating Misty?" said Gary.

"Yes I am." said Ash.

"I'm surprised you even found a girl you could go on a date with. I think she will reconsider that decision afterwards." said Gary.

"You take that back!" said Ash.

"Yeah, just stay out of our business!" said Misty.

"Why would you even care anyway? Anyways, let's go home Misty." said Ash.

"Alright then." said Misty.

"Whatever. See you later loser." said Gary.

Ash and Misty go back to Ash's house.

"That first date went great, apart from Gary." said Ash.

"Yeah. We just have to ignore him. He shouldn't tell us how we should love each other." said Misty.

"Yeah, you're right. See you later Misty." said Ash

"Good night Ash." said Misty as she leans in for a goodbye kiss.

Ash walks into his house and finds his mom.

"Hi Ash. How did it go?" said Ash's mom.

"It was great." said Ash.

"Tell me all about it." said Ash's mom.

While Ash was talking about his date with his mother, Gary walks to his home. He goes to his bed, lays down with his head on his bed and starts crying for hours and hours.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

While Gary cries in his room, his gramma Professor Oak comes into his room.

"Hi Gary, what's wrong?" said Prof. Oak.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Gary.

"But you just seem..." said Prof. Oak.

"Leave me alone!" interrupted Gary.

"Okay!" said Prof. Oak as he left his room.

Gary was just so devastated that he couldn't be the one who was dating Ash. It was pretty clear that Ash and Misty were BF and GF. Gary put his anger out into his diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am just so furious that Misty is dating Ash. I really wish that could be me. Ash's hair is so god damn hot, his face is so god damn hot. I wish I could rail him, but it is going to take a lot of work._

After that diary entry, Gary decided to go to sleep for the night.

When he woke up the next morning, he was going to see if he could build the balls to ask Ash out. Even if he is with Misty, he wanted to at least have a chance to go out with Ash Ketchum.

Gary than went to Ash's house and rang the doorbell and right in front of the front door was Ash's mom.

"Hi Gary!" said Ash's mom.

"Hello, can I talk to Ash about something?" said Gary.

"Sure, make yourself feel at home." said Ash's mom.

"Thanks." said Gary

Gary then headed over to Ash's bedroom slowly and nervously for that big moment. He slowly opens the door and finds Ash in his room.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" questioned Ash.

"Ash, there's something I need to get off my chest." said Gary.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Gary took a deep breath and he prepared for the make or break moment.

"Ash, I have always been a dick to you. I do it for a reason though. I have a massive crush on you and I love you." said Gary.

"What?" said Ash.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" said Gary.

"Gary, I'm not gay. I'm dating Misty, you know that." said Ash.

"Come on Ash! Remember the good times we had." said Gary.

Ash was dating Misty and he loved her. Gary treated Ash like a dick, but he loved it when Gary made fun of him and taunted him. He felt an attraction as a result to this.

"Fine. But we are not going to call it a date. Even if it is." Ash said.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" said Gary with excitement throughout his whole body. He couldn't believe he actually got a yes.

"Let's meet up at the park today at 4:00. said Ash.

"Sounds great!" said Gary.

Gary then gave Ash a kiss on the cheek.

"Gary, you are so slobbery." said Ash.

"You know you love it. See ya Ash." said Gary.

Ash actually did love the kiss. He played it off as if he didn't. But he really did enjoy it. He felt something there that he didn't have with Misty.

Ash gets refreshed and heads to the park to meet up with Gary.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ash heads over to the park for his date, he finds Gary who is sitting under a tree.

"Hi-ya Ash!" said Gary.

"Hey Gary." said Ash.

They both were having a great time at the park. They went over to the pond and fed the Pidgey's bread.

They then decided to go to a pizza parlor as Ash and Gary ended up buying a cheese pizza that both of them could share. While they were eating, Gary had another question in mind.

"Ash, do you think it would be okay if we had a sleepover tonight." said Gary.

"I don't know. I would need to ask my mother." said Ash.

After Ash and Gary had there pizza, they decided to go back home and find out with Ash's mother if it was okay to have a sleepover.

"Hi mom. Is it okay if me and Gary can have a sleepover?" said Ash.

"Sure. You two have surely gotten along lately. You have become good friends." said Gary.

"We are more than just friends miss." said Gary.

"Were best friends." said Ash trying to hide the fact that he has a crush on Gary.

After that, they went to the bedroom to spend the night there. They started the night by having a pillow fight and then after that they decided to watch movies. When it was late at night at 12:00 midnight, they decided to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Ash." said Gary as he leaned in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Gary." said Ash as he leaned in for a kiss on Gary's lips.

Gary smiled.

"It sure is cold in here." said Ash.

"Lemme help you out." said Gary.

Gary ended up cuddling and spooning Ash for the night for all it was worth.

Ash then turned off the light and went to sleep while his body was wrapped by Gary.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

When the two boys ended waking up in the morning, they loved how fun last night was.

"Good morning Ash." said Gary.

"Good morning Gary." said Ash as he leaned in to give Gary a kiss on the lips for 1 minute.

"I'm going to take a shower." said Ash.

"Mind if I join." said Gary.

"That would be weird." said Ash.

"But it would be fun." said Gary.

"Fine, I guess." said Ash.

The boys were then getting undressed so they could take a shower together. Once they went into the shower, the fun began to start.

They started with long slobbery kisses on the lips. Then it led to kisses on the neck. Then the boys were making out in the tub and then they were having sex in the shower.

The boys kept rinsing and repeating for a half hour. Once they got out. Gary got dressed and was ready to leave for the day.

"Bye Ash." said Gary.

"See you later Gary." said Ash.

Once Gary left, Ash then had breakfast this morning and was then greeted by his mother.

"Good morning Ash! How was the sleepover?" said Ash's mom.

"The sleepover was great! It was fun!" said Ash

"That's great! Wait, what are all those spots on your neck." asked Ash's mom.

Ash didn't want his mom to know that he was making out with Gary. Those spots on Ash's neck were hickeys that were given by Gary.

"Um, I think those are bug bites." said Ash.

"That explains it, there are too many Weedles entering our house." said Ash's mom.

Ash was relieved at this point.

"Let me give you some ointment for your bug bites." said Ash's mom.

Ash's mother then proceeded to put the ointment on Ash's neck.

"There you go, this should help." said Ash's mom.

"Thanks." said Ash

Ash had such a thrill last night. Being spooned, kissed, making out and having sex with Gary was the most fun he had in a long time. Then the doorbell rang again.

It was Misty who was at the front door.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi-ya Ash!" said Misty.

"Hi Misty!" said Ash.

"Wanna go to the park?" Misty asked.

"Sure." said Misty

They first had lunch at a Hibachi Grill. Misty ended up kissing Ash on the cheek. Ash blushed.

Then later that day, they arrived at the park at evening time. They pretty much just relaxed under a tree for the most part with Misty laying on Ash's lap. Misty wasn't as demanding as Gary so they haven't made out or anything like that.

The date for the most part went smooth and Ash felt more relaxed with Misty then he did with Gary. When they got back to Ash's house. Misty ended up kissing Ash on the lips and she was also making out with Ash for the first time.

"That was fun!" said Misty.

"Yeah it was." said Ash.

"Ash? What is that on your neck?" said Misty.

"Um... , they were bug bites. said Ash.

"Oh okay, they look pretty big." said Misty.

"Yeah I know." said Ash.

"Alright then, see you later Ash." said Misty.

"See you later Misty!" said Ash.

Ash ended up going to sleep with Pikachu right by his side.

"Goodnight Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

Ash woke up the next morning, however he is conflicted on what to do next. He has been on dates with Misty and Gary.

Misty makes Ash feel more relaxed but Gary gives Ash more of a thrill. Ash didn't know what to do next.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash was conflicted on whether he wants to date Misty or Gary. He decided to go to Pewter City and meet up with his friend Brock since he knew about love.

Once he arrived to Pewter City he made it to Brock's house and rang his doorbell.

"Hi Brock!" said Ash.

"Hi Ash!" said Brock.

"Brock, I have a problem, can I get your help?" said Ash.

"Sure, what's the problem?" said Brock.

"Okay so I am in love with two people, one of them is more easy going when it comes to dating while the other goes much faster. What should I do?" said Ash.

"What it really comes down to is which one appreciates and loves you more. Whichever one you love to spend time with more is who should be with." said Brock.

"You're right. I know who I'm going to spend my life with. Thanks Brock." said Ash.

"No problem Ash. See ya!" said Brock.

Ash heads over to meet Misty at her house. He rings her doorbell.

"Hi Ash!" said Misty.

"Hi Misty!" said Ash.

"Misty, I like you, and I think that you are a great person. However, I think that we should just be friends because I've been seeing someone else." said Ash.

"What? Who else have you been seeing?" said Misty furiously.

"Umm... , I don't want to say." said Ash.

"Tell me right now!" said Misty

"Gary." said Ash quietly.

"Gary! Are you kidding me? He is a jerk to you!" said Misty

"Yeah, but we've really got to love each other lately. And those "bug bites" were hickeys that I got from him." said Ash.

"What? Are you kidding me? Whatever? See you Ash." said Misty.

Ash walked away, he had some regret as to dumping Misty, but he feels that he made the right decision.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

As the day proceeded, Ash bumped into Gary on his way back to Pallet Town.

"What's up loser!" said Gary.

"Hey Gary! There's something I have to tell you. Do you want to be boyfriends from now on?"

"I'm afraid I can't do it." said Gary.

"What? Why not?" said Ash.

"There's something else I'd rather do?" said Gary.

Gary puts a knee to the ground.

"I know that we haven't dated for the longest amount of time together. However, I felt a connection with you that no one else could ever make me feel. You are the fuel to my fire. I also want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Ash, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." said Ash.

The couple now fiancées hugged each other and gave each other a long big slobbery kiss.

"So when will our wedding be." said Ash.

"It will be next week." said Gary.

"Wow! I got to get ready!" said Ash.

"I love you!" said Gary.

"I love you so much too! See you soon!" said Ash.

Ash runs home as he had just one week to get ready for the wedding.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Ash went into his home and called his mom over for the news.

"Hi mom! There's a confession I have to make." said Ash.

"What is it? Don't worry, I'll still love you no matter what." said Ash's mom.

"Okay, so I have multiple confessions. First off, I am bisexual. Second, those "bug bites" were really hickeys that Gary gave me. Lastly, me and Gary are now engaged.

"Oh congratulations! It's okay to be different sometimes, I still love you no matter what." said Ash's mom.

"The wedding is in just one week, will you help me out?" said Ash.

"Sure thing. My little boy is growing so fast." said Ash's mom.

Within a week, there was so much that had to be prepared.

His tuxedo was cleaned and ironed. Ash went to the barber shop as well. His mom ordered catering. His mother got the flowers ready as well and called all of Ash's friends and family. Pikachu was the flower boy, Brock was the best man. Everything was in great shape for the wedding.

Once it was time for the wedding, everyone was there. Ash's Mom, Pikachu, Brock, Professor Oak, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, even Misty showed up. The breakup was tough for her but she got over it fast and is supporting Ash's decision.

As the wedding music plays, Pikachu the flower boy ends up tossing flowers down the aisle as Ash and Gary walk down for that special moment. Everyone now remains quiet as the officiant speaks infront of everyone to make Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak husbands.

"Do you Ash Ketchum take Gary Oak to be your lawful wedded husband?" said the officiant.

"I do." said Ash

"Do you Gary Oak take Ash Ketchum to be your lawful wedded husband?" said the officiant.

"I do." said Gary

"You may now kiss the groom." said the officiant.

As the couple now kisses each other passionately. The audience applauded them in now being husband and husband.

The wedding was a massive success and once it was over, the husbands made it back to Ash's house where they spent the night in Ash's bedroom.

"I love you so much! You are the glitter in my eyes right now!" said Ash.

"Ashy Boy, I love you so much too!" said Gary.

The boys now are in bed and are having a great time together.

"Pfft!" said Gary's butt.

"Gary did you cut the cheese?" said Ash.

"Sure did!" said Gary.

"That smells so sexy!" said Ash.

The boys giggle and then proceeded to drool onto each other's lips. Then the boys kiss each other and then gave each other herpes. Then the boys were making out with each other uncontrollably. Once they were beginning the sex his mother shut the door.

Ash and Gary are now happy that they can spend the rest of their lives with each other. Everyone now lives happily ever after.

 **The End!**


End file.
